


Killer Queen

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fuck peter, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: James and Lily go on a date during summer vacation. It's sickeningly adorable.





	Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a gross fluff piece.
> 
> One of my least favourite parts of Marauder canon is that we never got to see how Lily and James' relationship developed! She basically went from hating his guts to dating him in the span of a year. I wanted to take the time to flesh that out and show her growing attraction to James. Between their first date and this one, you can really see her opinion of him change. 
> 
> One thing to note: You can probably figure out what's in the letter based on context within the story, but if you are curious, go check out Chapter 3 in The First of Many. You can see the brief correspondence between Lily and James that led to this short!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it! I've been having so much fun playing around with the music in the titles and the lyrics! I hope you guys like it as much as I do!

_ Perfume came naturally from Paris _

_ For cars she couldn't care less _

_ Fastidious and precise _

_ She’s a Killer Queen _

_... _

_ Drop of a hat she's as willing as _

_ Playful as a pussy cat _

_ Then momentarily out of action _

_ Temporarily out of gas _

_ To absolutely drive you wild, wild. _

  
  
  
  


“Oh, piss  _ off _ , Prongs! This was supposed to be a  _ marauder _ thing!”

 

James glared at Sirius, fist tightly clenched around the letter he was holding.

 

“For Merlin’s sake, mate, give it a rest! Peter can't come! Why waste the extra ticket?!”

 

“This was a boy’s trip! A last hurrah! Our last summer together! It's not a bloody couple's thing, with snogging and lovey dovey shit. It was supposed to be the  _ four _ of us!”

 

“So go yell at Peter! Don't bitch about it at me!”

 

“Why the hell did you invite  _ her?! _ Now it's… it's… it's all fuckin’ ruined, Prongs! Once again, James Potter thinks with his prick and buggers everyone's weekend!”

 

“Trust me, Padfoot, you're the only one who'll be buggering that weekend.”

 

James made a rude gesture at his friend, who threw a punch in his direction. James had excellent reflexes, perfected by years of quidditch practice. He deftly dodged Sirius’ swinging arm and grabbed it in a tight hold.

 

“Chill out, mate. Seriously. You have to calm the fuck down!”

 

Both boys were panting heavily, arms wound together uncomfortably. It took a moment, but Sirius relaxed slightly and James loosened his grip. Padfoot pulled away from his friend and sat back on the bed. He let out a depressed sigh and lowered his head between his legs.

 

“Fuck, mate. Why the fuck does everything I do have to get ruined. Why do I even bother trying…”

 

James approached Sirius and sat down next to him, still holding the piece of parchment tightly in his hands.

 

“Because deep down inside, you're a decent bloke. Because even though you try to hide it from everyone… you care about people. That's why we love you, Pads…”

 

“Fuck Peter…”

 

“Yeah, fuck 'im.” 

 

James smiled at Sirius and put a hand on his back, patting it, attempting some kind of comfort.

 

“Look, Pads… if you really don't want Lily to come, she doesn't have to. I'll tell her Peter can join us after all or something…” James paused, looking at his friend sulking beside him. “But I'd… I'd like her there. And I think it'll be fun, the four of us. Yeah, you didn't want this to be a couple's thing… but let's face it… we're both in relationships now. That's...kind of what happens when people start dating.”

 

Sirius looked up at James, an unreadable expression in his eyes. 

 

“If… if it was the marauders… we'd be there as friends… no stress, no expectations…”

 

He didn't need to say the rest. James knew what he was implying. Going on a trip together as two couples meant that Remus and Sirius weren't just there as mates; they were there as boyfriends. They'd share a tent, they'd be together just the two of them, no buffer to ease the sexual tension. 

 

“Have you… talked to Moony about this?”

 

Sirius pushed James, trying to knock him off the bed. 

 

“Oi! I'm serious! Talk to your boyfriend.  _ Communication, _ you arse. It's how people function.”

 

“Prongs, I'm not gonna tell Reme that I'm scared of bunking with him 'cause I wanna fuck him, 'kay? That's just fuckin’ weird…”

 

“So tell him you wanna bunk with me. Him and Lily are friends. They'll probably nerd out and read and shit. They love that crap.”

 

Sirius took a deep breath and exhaled dramatically as he fell backwards on the bed, sprawling his arms out. 

 

“Fuck Peter…”

 

James smiled and followed Padfoot's actions, lying down next to his best friend.

 

“Yeah, fuck Peter.”

 

\---

 

James pulled up to the Evans’ home in the car that his parents’ gave him for his seventeenth birthday. It was a beater, broken down and rusted, window cranks that needed elbow grease and brakes that squealed constantly. It was one hundred percent muggle, just like James had requested. The previous owner had even added a tapdeck inside the car, which was what the boys needed for their road trip. It was perfect, exactly what James had always wanted. 

 

He parked on the street, ran a hand through his hair, and approached the door. He paused for a moment on the stoop, gathering his courage before knocking.

 

The door opened and James’ heart beat rapidly in his chest. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Soft, auburn hair fell past her shoulders, perfectly framing her pale, gentle face and contrasting her bright green eyes. She was wearing a dress, perfectly fitted, with bold summer colours that complimented her appearance. Lily smiled when she saw James, causing him to blush and self-consciously ruffle his hair.

 

“Hey, Evans… you look...Wow...you look amazing.”

 

“Hello, Potter.” Lily peered over James’ shoulder and her expression changed.

 

“What the  _ hell _ is that?!”

 

James chuckled.

 

“Uhm, it's a car…?”

 

“It's  _ turquoise _ !”

 

“Yeah, and…?”

 

“And it's  _ old!” _

 

“Yeah, and…?”

 

“Are you expecting me to  _ ride  _  in that thing, Potter?!” Lily looked incredulously at James.

 

“Would you have preferred Sirius’ motorbike,” he quipped. “I'm actually behalf decent at riding it!”

 

“You're out of your mind if you think I'd be caught dead on that bloody bike...”

 

James laughed, remembering someone else he knew who felt the same way.

 

“It's almost like you and Remus are sisters or something…”

 

Lily made a face at James, slightly miffed at him for making fun of their mutual friend. She looked at the car one more time and considered her options. 

 

“Do I have to ride in that... _ car _ …?”

 

“Unless you feel like walking to London…”

 

Lily let out a purposefully exaggerated sigh.

 

“Well, I  _ guess _ I'll ride with you. Let's get this over with.”

 

James laughed, subconsciously running a hand through his hair. He held out his arm for Lily, who slipped her hand through it and followed James.

 

He opened the passenger side door for her, and she smiled sweetly at him, sliding in. James hopped into the driver's seat and grinned proudly at Lily. 

 

“She's a beauty, isn't she?”

 

“Oh, she's something, alright…” Lily looked around the inside of the beat-up vehicle and noticed torn leather, rusty door frames and an odd smell that she couldn't quite place. She was shocked that someone as wealthy as James would end up in a ride like this.

 

“So, when did you get the car? And how come you haven't charmed it or fixed it or anything?”

 

James shrugged casually as he began the drive.

 

“Iunno… guess I wanted something muggle, y’know?”

 

Lily raised an eyebrow at James.

 

“No, I don't know. I've lived with muggles, they're not all that interesting.”

 

James laughed at Lily's joke and she smiled in appreciation. 

 

“I think they're brilliant. They don't have any magic. None. And yet they can figure out these fantastic things, like light bulbs and cars and cassette tapes… there's something to be said about muggle ingenuity…”

 

Lily giggled, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. James blushed slightly, enjoying how relaxed she was around him.

 

“And… honestly… I also kind of got it 'cause of you…”

 

“Me?” Lily looked surprised, as if being the source of James’ undying affection was foreign to her.

 

“Yeah, Evans. You. I mean, I know your family doesn't really like wizarding things… you've mentioned it before. I kinda… well, I wanted them to think I was okay…”

 

It was Lily's turn to blush. She didn’t realize that James put that much thought into this date. The fact that he bought a car to impress her family was so quintessentially James. 

 

“So…” Lily wanted to change the subject. She didn't want to give Potter any reason for his ego to inflate. “Where  _ are _ you taking me? You mentioned a cafe. Will it be as exciting as the last one?”

 

“Nope. Nowhere near… but it's still a pretty great place nonetheless.” James glanced over at Lily before bringing his eyes back to the road. “You grew up with muggles. You enjoyed muggle shops and muggle cafes… I grew up with wizards. I wanted to be able to show you my favourite spot from when I was young…”

 

James really was sentimental.

 

“Now I'm curious!”

 

“Oh come now, Evans… we mustn't spoil the surprise!”

 

\---

 

James parked the car in front of an abandoned alleyway in the middle of London. The obnoxious shade of turquoise stood out against the browns and greys of the surrounding city street. James got out and walked around the car, opening the door for Lily, who allowed him to help her up.

 

“Such a gentleman…”

 

“I try...”

 

James led his date down the deserted alley. Lily was starting to question her judgement and taste in men before James abruptly stopped in front of a colourful mural. It was abstract, swirls of bright colours dancing across the wall, an assortment of shapes flowing through each other. It really was quite beautiful.

 

James pressed his hand against a particular brick and the shapes began to move, shifting away to reveal an entrance with a staircase leading down. 

 

“After you…” James made an overemphasized gesture and followed Lily down the stairs. As they descended, the sounds of chatting and clinking cups became louder. Lily could smell pumpkin and cinnamon wafting through the air. She inhaled deeply, the smells reminding her of Hogwarts. 

 

When they got to the end, the narrow staircase opened up into a grand cafe, filled with an eclectic array of people. Most were wizards and witches in austentatious robes, but the odd goblin could be spotted here and there. House elves wandered from table to table, helping customers and squeaking happily. James led Lily to a booth tucked into a corner and raised his hand to summon a menu. 

 

“Welcome,” he said, smiling broadly. “To my favourite cafe, the Charmed Nook.”

 

“It's wonderful, James. Thank you for bringing me here.”

 

James mussed his hair as his ears began to turn pink. Lily couldn't help but giggle at James’ nervous habit.

 

The couple ordered their drinks and food, chatting the whole time about their summers, their friends, their plans for the next few months. The afternoon flew by with laughter and conversation as the young couple got to know each other. Eventually, food was finished and conversation dwindled down. 

 

“Hey, Lily…” James began, pausing for a moment. “I think Sirius is kinda worried about the road trip…”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well… he… he's kinda scared that because you're coming and Remus is coming that… that it'll just turn into a ‘couple thing’.”

 

“Well then,” Lily said matter-of-factly. “It's a good thing we're not a couple.”

 

James couldn't mask his disappointment as he looked down at the empty plate in front of him. They had already gone on a few dates and they even kissed a couple of times. James and Lily had been writing letters back and forth all summer, so he had assumed that she was finally interested in him.

 

“Oh,” he said sullenly. “I see…”

 

Lily smiled and reached forward, placing her hand on James’. 

 

“You know, that could always be changed if you asked me out…”

 

James looked up and immediately turned a bright shade of red. The look in Lily's eyes, the charm in her smile, everything about her was perfect. She was graceful and poised, sharp-witted and sassy. James loved everything about Lily, and seeing her in front of him never ceased to amaze him.

 

“Um…” James struggled to find the words to properly articulate how he felt. “Lily… would…” She giggled slightly, causing James to run a hand sheepishly through his hair. 

 

“Lily, will you be my girlfriend?” He managed to sputter.

 

Her giggle turned into an outright laugh, a cheery, sparkling laughter that could fill a room with joy. James’ face somehow turned a deeper shade of crimson.

 

“Oh, James. For an arrogant prick, you really are adorably shy!”

 

“I'm sorry…” he mumbled, poking at the crumbs on his plate.

 

“No, no! It's… it's endearing. Charming, even. It's a nice change from what you used to be. I really like this side of you.”

 

James grinend, encouraged by Lily's kind words.

 

“Yes, James. I would love to be your girlfriend. So long as you promise that this is the James I get to date. This sweet, generous, kind-hearted fool who loves his friends and sees the best in everyone around him. I like this James.”

 

Potter cocked an eyebrow, confused by Lily's sentiment.

 

“I never liked that conceited prat who thought he was God’s gift to Hogwarts. No hexing, no bullying. I didn't like who you were back then.”

 

“Well then…” James came to a conclusion in his mind. “I promise to always be this version of James Potter. The version that Lily Evans fell in love with.”

 

“I never said…!”

 

“Come on, Evans! Learn to take a joke!”

 

The couple laughed together, well into the afternoon, relishing in the thrill of a new relationship. Eventually, it was time for the date to end and they reluctantly headed back up the stairs into the muggle world. The ride back to Cokeworth was an enjoyable one, filled with humour and conversation. When James finally parked the car in front of the Evans’ residence, they both felt it ended too soon. Neither one of them reached for their door or made any attempt to get out.

 

“Well…” James started.

 

“Well…”

 

“Here we are…”

 

“Here we are.”

 

Lily's cheeks began to flush slightly. She leaned towards James and mirrored her. They met in the middle, their noses barely brushing. James reached his hand out and brushed an errant strand of hair from Lily's face, gently caressing her cheek as he did so. Lily's face flushed brighter and she looked down for a moment before making contact with those big, brown eyes that she had grown to adore. James’ hand remained at the side of her face, fingers gently running through her hair. Lily leaned in and pressed her lips against James’, but unlike their previous kisses, this time she lingered. 

 

The kiss was passionate, unlike anything James had ever felt before. He'd been on dates, yes, but every single one of those women were always compared to Lily in his mind. He had pined for her, longed for this moment for so long, and it felt like a million galleons. His heart was racing as sparks flew between them. He had one hand gently wrapped in her hair, clasping her face. The other made its way down to Lily's waist. He pulled her close, awkwardly maneuvering over the gearshift, and savoured every moment. James Potter was snogging Lily Evans; he could die happy.

 

Just as the kiss was beginning to get more heated, Lily pulled away. Hearts racing, the couple looked at eachother, flushed and panting slightly. 

 

“Uhm…” Lily began.

 

“...Yeah,” James responded, thinking the same thing.

 

“So, um… I… I have to get back inside...my parents'll wonder where I am…”

 

“...Yeah,” James muttered, lost for words.

 

“And your boyfriend is probably waiting up for you…”

 

“Yeah, don't want to keep poor Sirius waiting…”

 

“Well…”

 

“Well…”

 

“I guess I'll see you on the first?”

 

“Oh yeah, the concert!”

 

Lilly giggled and rolled her eyes playfully.

 

“Yes, you dummy. The concert.”

 

“Right… yeah… I guess I'll see you on the first… we're meeting at my place at ten…”

 

“Well, g'night…”

 

“Night…”

 

Lily stepped out of the car and headed towards her house. She paused at the door and looked back over her shoulder. James was still there, watching her, the stupidest grin plastered to his face.


End file.
